


cavity

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2912153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red head gives you a look, an eyebrow raised, grinning a little down at you in a challenge, waiting to see if you’re actually gonna get a move on now. He nods a little towards you; he must’ve noticed why you were hesitating, what you were silently asking for. The hands in your hair loosen a little, slacking up just to give you more room to move, getting down so you’re laying with your stomach flat against the surface of the bed, elbows pressing into his calves as he spreads his legs for you to get inbetween.</p>
<p>You do, and his still grinning face does nothing to calm your nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cavity

**Author's Note:**

> its literalyl 4 am and i finished haikyuu like yesterday?? and ive done ntohign but read fics for these 2 nerds since then i just  
> i was rlly cravin some trans hinata smut bc there aint any and im just SO sorry for how ooc and sloppy this is proabably gonna be ok ive never written anything good for something that wasnt homestuck so this is very new to me pls b gentle w/ my fragile gay heart
> 
> EDIT: i forgot to add that im a trans boy myself so. yeah.

His skin is hot, and every time you dig your hands a little deeper in his hips, his words hitch in his throat like he can’t breath. When you kiss his stomach, fingers ghosting over his sides, pressing light pecks into the soft skin, he lets out a shaky laugh, tells you that that tickles, dumbass—so of course you do it again just to spite him (and maybe just a little to get him to laugh that little breathless giggle again, the kind he only does around you, the kind that you’ll never admit to loving).

When he’s threading his fingers through your hair, he asks you if you’re actually going to do anything, of if you’re just going to kiss his stomach all night like a dork, and your face heats up, the way he knew it would—you _know_ he knew it would, why _wouldn’t_ he, he always knows, goddammit, he’s the only one that knows, and he’s laughing at you but somehow you don’t mind—so you tug his shorts down over his hips, hesitate when it gets to his boxers, look at him for some sort of okay to continue.

The red head gives you a look, an eyebrow raised, grinning a little down at you in a challenge, waiting to see if you’re actually gonna get a move on now. He nods a little towards you; he must’ve noticed why you were hesitating, what you were silently asking for. The hands in your hair loosen a little, slacking up just to give you more room to move, getting down so you’re laying with your stomach flat against the surface of the bed, elbows pressing into his calves as he spreads his legs for you to get inbetween.

You do, and his still grinning face does nothing to calm your nerves.

It’s not like the two of you have never done anything like this before—anything sexual, that is. It’s just that it’s always ever been _Hinata_ calling the shots, _Hinata_ getting you off, Hinata doing this for you and Hinata doing that for you. It started to get frustrating, to say the least, and he was more than willing to indulge you when you asked him about this. He’d said that originally he had thought it better just to not get his body directly involved when it came to the sex aspect of your relationship, seeing as you are very much gay, and he assumed that meant you weren’t sexually attracted to him, even if you were romantically. Once you explained to him that you didn’t really care about what kind of junk he was packing as long as it belonged to him, he’d been pretty happy about your idea.

So that leaves you here; staring at Hinata in front of you, smiling softer now, hands threading through your hair and massaging your scalp lightly. You hesitate in taking his boxers off, and then once you’ve actually moved the courage to do anything, you realize it’s more difficult than you thought to get clothes off someone when they’re sitting down.

Your boyfriend just laughs again, tells you it’s fine, and lifts his hips for you to slid them down. Once they’re off and somewhere else, he seems a lot less sure of himself, fidgeting in his spot more than he was before. His grip on your hair tightens, but you don’t mind; before you can lose your built up courage, you lean down without a second thought and press your tongue flat against him.

His reaction is one you weren’t prepared for, even if it’s pretty normal; he jumps, his leg jerking up and almost hitting you, a high pitched squeak leaving his mouth before he can get the chance to cover it with one hand. It’s too late by the time he does, and you smile a little, just enough to let him know it’s okay. He tries to smile back after taking a deep breath to calm down, and you try again.

This time you receive a much more pleasant reaction. He sighs—a happy little sigh you’ve only heard him make a handful of times, and his muscles relax slightly. When you finally find a rhythm, he moans quietly, something not loud enough for anyone outside your room to hear, but loud enough still for you to hear. You guess that’s all that matters.

You press your tongue into him, and he pauses, breath hitching slightly, chest heaving as he breathes, and you watch for his reaction. His eyes finally fall closed, and the head massages you’ve been receiving so far slowly stop as he loses his concentration. You would grin right now if that weren’t nearly impossible with your current occupation.

Instead of grinning, you slid your mouth up to flick your tongue over what you think is his clit? You guess the answer is yes, or at least somewhere near there, because after a few moments, his leg jerks again and he moans like before, not even bothering covering it up this time.

His breathing has picked up, and you watch the rise and fall of his chest for a moment while he pulls back from your hair to support himself, hands going on either side of him so he can lean back some. You watch the crease of his eyebrows as his mouth falls open again for as long as you can until your head starts hurting from looking up at such an awkward angle. You focus more attention on your current task and objective: to get Hinata to come via eating him out.

It’s more fulfilling of a task than you’d originally anticipated it being, that’s for sure; your tongue starts to get tired after a couple of minutes, and your neck is cramping, but he’s still making that face that you’ve decided you love, and sometimes he cracks an eye open to look at you and breath your name and there’s a moment of fear where you think you’ll just come in your pants right then. You don’t, thankfully. You don’t want to before he does.

And when he does, he doesn’t hold back; his body shakes, and his mouth falls open in a silent scream, and you keep eating him out through his orgasm to try to squeeze as much pleasure out of him as you can.

He whispers something that sounds like your name.

The second he’s started to come down from the high you’re on him, kissing him harsher than intended and jumping into his lap. You think he would laugh if he wasn’t feverishly kissing you back, arms wrapped around your neck to pull you closer. You grind against him while he mumbles encouraging things into your ear until you climax.

When you’re done, you roll over off of him. The two of you lay in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, until he starts laughing a little—just a tired chuckle, not full out laughing, and not quiet enough to be a giggle, and he looks at you so affectionately you’re sure he’s gonna give you a cavity.

“I love you, Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> lame ending to a lame fic [tango emoji]


End file.
